Sunlight Fight club
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Sharpen your swords, level your spears, Re-stock your quiver ... and praise the sun!


Kildr always loved to invade the undead burg as a Darkwraith; to ripe place for souls and humanity it was. The man had mastered the art of dark hand. Indeed, while many rely on brute or swift weapons, he simply relied on two dark hands with hornet ring and a dark grain wood ring along with the chain set and the mask of the mother.

He whispered to his red eye orb. The eye twitched vigorously searching for other worlds to invade till it found one. He was sucked into the orb only to be expelled into another world…another prey.

This world is quite different.

There is an invader already in the scene. She wore a hatless witch set with a grass crest shield on her back and a bloody spine of a bat demon also known as a demon spear. She properly bowed but the Darkwraith seeks the blood of the host not this fellow invader.

His target wore the dusk set with an aura of light floating over her blonde head. Something in her eyes told him that she didn't have the desire to fight him. Still, he cared not and so he charged towards the woman but the spear wielder swooped in almost cutting his right arm.

"So be it." he poured his attention towards the invader who started to thrust vigorously. Luckily he was agile enough to dodge the attacks. Sometimes, he spawned the dark vortex shield to fend himself; he could still feel tickles of lightning migrating in his arm.

The dance of arms was silently watched by the host who dropped a wood carving which said _very good!_ Whenever a demon spear found its target or a dark hand blistered bones. Kildr stepped back for a moment as well as his determinant foe. To be honest, it has been a while since he had fought an equal. For that, he was most gracious.

The fight continued. Kildr flipped hither and thither around the weary opponent till he spotted a window. He backstabbed the woman to oblivion breaking her spine along her petty existence. Now the host remains…

She started to walk slowly to the stairs leading to the undead merchant. An easy armless prey right? This wasn't the truth a bulky man in full Havel set stormed out from the stairs with an enchanted dragon tooth. Kildr committed the worst option possible by raising his dark shield. The sheer force in the dragon tooth broke the shield along with his arm. Another strike ended his life. The Havel invader simply said "**never attack the sunlight host."**

` . . .

**This was based on a true story. The dark hand chap was perhaps one of the best players I witnessed… too bad he was a Dickwraith! **

**Yesterday I was playing with my mage build on ng+ in the burg when I decided to host a fight club of sort. Many who fought sent me a message calling my fight club "the best unlike those cheap ass spammer n shit" some even asked if this was streamed (the guy had like ten streaks.) **

**So I decided to host the "sunlight fight club", here are the rules:**

**-**_PS3 only._

_-Soul level: 100-125_

**-**_The club is open from 8 PM to 2 AM east coast time (3 AM to 9 AM in Egypt.)_

_-No Darkmoon/sunlight blade, any other buff is okay_

_-No wotg/twop. If you are cosplaying as Leeroy or a giant, I will allow the wrath of the gods, no spamming though._

_-No banana sword/ hornet ring unless you are cosplaying as lord blade._

_-NO DARK BEAD_…NO EXCPETIONS.

_- Don't heal while fighting. Healing after is alright._

_-Don't cross the prism stone parameter (please bring prism stone with you; I am running low.)_

_-Don't attack the adm or you will get pnwed._

_-Breaking any rule will make me interfere._

_-Dark souls proper etiquette (bow, don't attack till the buff is complete ...etc)_

_-Cosplaying is favorable… it is up to you of course._

_-1 streak: minor reward._

_- 3 streak: better reward._

_-5 streak : medium reward._

_-10 streak: big ass reward._

_-if you can please spare items you don't need like 10 red tit chunks and such._

_For further information contact me here or at PSN CreedOfOurOwn. Praise it! _


End file.
